


Golden Goose

by Myffanwy



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Intersex!Prompto, M/M, Mpreg kinda sorta, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other, Oviposition, Sorry I'm reaching it's really weird and really kinky, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myffanwy/pseuds/Myffanwy
Summary: ((Sorry folks, this is SUPER kinky and really weird I know so PLEASE don't read if you're not interested in oviposition cause like. I'm sorry I don't know where I fucked up in my life but I need this so bad.))Basically, Prompto and Ignis get hit with a weird chemical from a magical creature that's traditionally used for "aphrodisiacs and mining" and it gets real weird.





	Golden Goose

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me and my weird kink alone.
> 
> ((Although maybe I should clarify that for me; the kink doesn't have -anything- to do with preg or inflation, I'm strictly here for them eggs, but there was no way I could make this even slightly "realistic" without a hint of mpreg.))
> 
> As our good boy says; "hashtag sorry not sorry"

“This is an unbelievably stupid idea, your highness.” Ignis said curtly, bowing ever so slightly towards the Prince as the four men sat at a small, rundown diner in the middle of nowhere, debating on how to get more Gil to help pay for their ever-growing expenses.

“Then what’s your idea, Brainiac.” Noctis huffed as he rolled his eyes, slumping in his chair. Gladio sat up straighter and put his hand firmly on the table, visibly tired of the bickering between the group.  
“Look Ignis, we need the money. This is the only hunt available for miles, and we won’t get to another rest stop before the next day’s out. Let’s do this hunt, collect the money and move on with our lives.” He said gruffly, making the hairs on Prompto’s neck stand up on end. He hated how they always argued, even though normally he sided with Ignis, as he was smarter than the other two, sometimes he wished he could just agree to the bad idea to avoid arguments, especially in public places.  
“There’s almost no data on the target. The only thing that comes up in searches are some texts written well over a hundred years ago that state, simply mind you, ‘these dog-ish snake creatures were once used as makeshift mineral harvesters and in recent years as an aphrodisiac, but that practice has recently ended due to concerns over cruelty and welfare’ and then another entry, by the same author, that simply repeats ‘DO NOT ENGAGE, AVOID THEIR BREATH’ in bold letters, over and over again until the ink ran dry. If that isn’t suspicious, I’m not sure what is.” He folded his hands across his chest after adjusting his glasses briefly. He saw Prompto shift uncomfortably beside him and after several seconds of silence, Noctis cleared his throat.   
“I appreciate your concern, Ignis, but this is a lot of Gil we’re talking about. Maybe we should at least check it out. It’s almost nighttime and that’s when they’re supposed to come out. Worst case scenario is we book it out of there, in the morning we’ll go fishing or something and sell what we catch so we can get by until Lestallum or something.” He sighed, running a hand through his hair. Prompto nodded enthusiastically, but otherwise remaining silent. Ignis appreciated the silence, even though he could tell the young man was quite anxious and that was something he had been trying to avoid.  
Ignis let out a loud exhale in defeat, he had to admit that for Noctis, that was a strangely well thought out plan, and the best compromise he was likely to get in the whole issue. Even Gladio nodded in support.  
“Right, so what are we waiting for? Nightfall is almost upon us, and we should get going before we run into too many daemons.” Gladio got up from his seat first and made a beeline for the door, Noctis quick on his heels with Prompto bounded after them whilst Ignis remained seated for a moment, taking a long final sip from his glass of Ebony. He didn’t like any part of this idea, and he was internally terrified at the consequences, but he knew the Prince wouldn’t even begin to hear of his grievances now.  
He kept the tabs with the limited knowledge of the creatures open in his phone just in case he needed to prove anything to them later, and he skulked out the door towards the Regalia.

The car ride was short and thankfully they had not encountered any daemons. When they got to the approximate field location of the monster however, they encountered several large blockages, namely wildlife and a few fire bombs that nearly singed the eyebrows from Ignis’ face. It took them several hours to fight through everything that prevented their progress, their curative supply running dangerously low as they had to use more than usual due to an encounter with a venomous creature with a lust for both Noctis and Gladio. Determined and stupid, they pushed on, much to Ignis’ chagrin but he kept his mouth shut as to not provoke Noctis any further.  
In the wee hours of the morning, while the land was still blanketed in darkness; they saw them. These strange creatures that looked ‘like a dog bred with a snake and gave it spindle legs’ as the old text had vaguely described. They were incredibly bizarre creatures, that even from a distance looked malicious and powerful. Ignis swallowed hard, their faces were huge, and with such a warning about their breath, the knot in his stomach pulled evermore tighter. Prompto noticed the hesitation and brief flashes of fear in his friends face and places a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

“Hey man…I don’t like the look of things either, especially given how much like a snake these things look.” Prompto shuddered at the word snake, something the group knew he held a particular disdain for.  
“But the sooner we do this, the sooner we can go back to a proper hotel with a real bed, get some supplies and then be on our way.” Prompto bit his lip, nodding firmly as if he were actually trying to boost up his own confidence rather than Ignis’. Appreciating the gesture, Ignis clasped Prompto’s hand firmly in his as a supportive gesture before turning and making a quick plan of attack while Noctis and Gladio sped ahead, charging the creatures. He didn’t even notice the way Prompto’s cheeks flushed at the contact.  
Within seconds, Noctis had retreated to a nearby tower and Gladio was hidden behind a rock. They had remembered the bit about avoiding the breath of these creatures, and the only one really doing any damage was Prompto, as he stood at a safe distance to shoot. Even Ignis couldn’t do too much while avoiding the thick blue fog that poured from the mouths of these monstrosities. It was overwhelming and Ignis stood stunned for a moment, analyzing the battlefield.  
What they all failed to notice was one of the creatures coming up behind Prompto. Seeing it in his peripheral vision, Ignis gave a loud shout, and practically flew as he dove over on top of Prompto, shielding him from the creature’s breath, at least, so he thought. Prompto had turned around at the last second and got a lungful of the foul-smelling gas. Ignis didn’t notice that as he shoved his balled-up sleeves into Prompto’s mouth, covering his nose with his chest, his own mouth and nose buried in the blonde’s hair to block the breath from himself. Seeing that the creature was distracted, Gladio used that to his advantage to deliver a devastating blow to the monster, causing it to stumble and let out a horrifying shriek as it collapsed, defeated. The other animals scattered, not wishing to succumb to the same fate as their partner.  
“Got ‘em. You alright there, Iggy?” His voice was full of concern as he bent over to check on Ignis and Prompto; the former weighted down quite heavily on the latter.  
Panting and Heaving in deep, shallow breaths, Ignis slowly got off of Prompto, holding his face in his hands, looking for odd pupil dilation, abnormal breathing or noises from his lungs. Noctis walked over to them carefully, Gladio turning from them for a moment to make a detour to quickly take the fangs from the deceased creature as proof that he had slain it, hopefully they would make some of that hunting money.  
“Are you okay, Prompto?” Ignis asked softly, his eyebrows furrowed as he continued checking Prompto for any ill signs. Prompto didn’t open his mouth to speak but instead made several affirmative noises, apparently scared of opening his mouth still. They stared at each other for several seconds, noses almost pressed against each other’s, and Noctis breathed out a small ‘oh no’ as his brain thought about one particular line in the text. His fear grew as Ignis pressed a light finger to his lips, coaxing them apart and if it not for the fact that he was simply trying to smell if the monsters breath was on his tongue, it would be either an incredibly awkward or incredibly erotic scene, but thankfully, even Noctis knew Ignis’ intentions and how thorough he was being to ensure Prompto’s wellbeing, despite what his brain was trying to think.

The prince, still quite concerned, crouched down and passed out two of their few remaining curatives. They wouldn’t have enough to get back to town if they ran into any other daemons at this point. Ignis motioned to refuse his, as he didn’t feel any side effects of the monster’s breath, but Noctis was insistent.  
“Look dude, we can’t be one hundred percent sure you didn’t inhale it. Just take the potion please. We will buy tons more with the money from the hunt.” His voice was flat and in a tone that Ignis did not feel like arguing with. He drank it without further question and then helped Prompto to his feet as the four men trudged slowly back to the Regalia. Dawn would hopefully be breaking in an hour or so, so they weren’t too concerned with facing any other creatures, but the thought and possibility loomed over them.

The first twenty minutes, everyone was silent, save for Ignis occasionally asking them all questions about pain, discomfort or any other irregularities. He himself was feeling slightly warm, not quite feverish, but definitely warmer than normal. No one else had anything to report so he kept it quiet for now.  
Until they were about 500 metres from the Regalia, that’s when Prompto doubled over and gave a loud shout of pain, quickly muffling his sound in his jacket, groaning in obvious distress. Ignis was the first to his side, a hand on his chest and the other on his back. Noctis felt his heart racing out of his chest, eyes wide in panic as he raced over to Prompto, his voice higher pitched as he asked him what hurt and where. He had already reached into the Armiger to pull out curatives, which Ignis stopped him from using right away. Gladio was the most level headed at the moment, giving them space and watching for any predator wanting to take advantage of their distraction.  
Prompto’s words were entirely unintelligible, yelling louder when Ignis pressed closer to his stomach, tears beginning to stream down his face. He refused to unfurl himself so the advisor could lay him flat on his back, and even with Noctis trying to help, he only batted the prince away, crying out for him to stop. Looking slightly hurt, Noctis took a step back as Ignis held Prompto in his arms, now sitting on the hard ground, petting his hair and whispering some unknown words to him as the blonde cried senselessly. After only a couple minutes, which felt like an absolute eternity to the prince, Prompto motioned for Ignis to lean closer, and when he did, Ignis’ face darkened as he shot unreadable glances over to both Noctis and Gladio.  
Taking a deep breath, he gingerly placed Prompto’s head on the ground and maneuvered himself as he brought a hand up underneath the sweat soaked t-shirt, and his whole body twitched as if he had almost impulsively yanked it away. He didn’t however, but he did place a soft hand on Prompto’s side and then stood up to face the rest of the group, keeping one leg against Prompto’s body to ensure he didn’t move.  
Noctis, as impatient as he was, wasted no time in asking.

“What’s going on, Ignis?” His voice was thick with a plethora of emotion for his friend. Ignis’ face was so neutral yet so full of emotion that ranged from anger to worry but was overall not a placeable single feeling.  
“We need to get him to that haven immediately. Gladio, go on ahead and set up the camp. NOW. Noctis, we may need to have some words, but for now go on and help Gladio, I’ll carry Prompto up.” Ignis barked, pointing about 600 metres to the west where the dim blue glow of the haven marked their path. He watched Noctis’ face fall as he bolted after Gladio to grab the supplies from the car as Ignis knelt back beside Prompto, tucking his arms carefully under his body.  
“I’m going to pick you up, it may hurt but I promise I mean you no harm.” He whispered, pressing his forehead to Prompto’s as the smaller man’s shallow breathing hitched with the effort of being picked up.  
Ignis carried him bridal style, slowly to the haven, as he watched with absolute sorrow in his eyes as Prompto bit his lip to stifle his cries of pain, one hand desperately clutching the fabric at his stomach, his other hand wrapped tightly around Ignis’ forearm, nails digging in deep. The advisor kept moving forward, careful of any rocks or holes that could cause him to trip. Prompto was not a heavy man, but through their exhaustion and his ever-growing feeling of over heating, the long walk was feeling longer by the second.

They made it over to the haven and Ignis feared on several occasions that Prompto had passed out due to the pain, but when he placed him on the freshly laid bedroll in the tent, his eyes opened and he motioned desperately for Ignis’ ear so he could whisper to him.  
Ignis didn’t even check if anyone was watching as he unbuckled Prompto’s pants and slid his fingers hesitantly underneath them, staring at Prompto’s face while he did so. He gasped suddenly and pulled his hand away, leaving a small trail of blood on the blonde’s lower belly, his fingers sticky with the stuff. His eyes were wide as he watched Prompto, who now lay much calmer, eyeing him up with a different sort of hunger in his eyes.  
Without thinking, he pulled out his handkerchief and wiped his two fingers off and went to leave the tent.  
“W-wait!” Prompto called after him and he shook his head.  
“You’re going to have to give me a moment.” Ignis replied, walking out and motioning for a small huddle with Gladio and Noctis.  
“How’s he doing?” Noctis asked urgently and Ignis sighed.  
“He’s…well, to be honest with you Gentlemen, I think I need you both to take the car and go on ahead for a couple days. I know this betrays my contracted duty, but I assure you this takes far more precedence. Just leave us some food and water and don’t come back until I call you. Go to Lestallum for a few days, Astrals only know that you can afford it with the money you’ll ought to get from that hunt.” He said, his voice wavering slightly in places, but mostly because now the heat that had been flooding his body was concentrating in one particular region.

Gladio didn’t even question his judgement as he patted Ignis’ back and made a sound of agreement. Noctis, however, was less certain.  
“No, I need to stay with him!” He almost shouted, and Gladio put a hand on his shoulder, less in support but more in encouragement to just accept it.  
“Noct…come with me.” Ignis motioned for Noctis to follow him for several paces, leaving Gladio behind at the firepit. When they were just out of earshot, Ignis leaned forward to whisper to him.  
“If what I fear is happening is truly happening, this could mean severe trouble…the texts may be right and Prompto was hit with an incredibly strong aphrodisiac. He is not in the right state of mind at the moment and may say and or do things that could lead to his incredible embarrassment. He needn’t have you here, could you imagine how traumatized he could be if he does something that could make things awkward between the two of you? Right now, I am the only person who has nothing to lose here, and not only that, given my extensive first aid training which both you and Gladio lack. Please Noctis, do this for Prompto. Not for me. Please.” He knew he started to sound desperate towards the end there, he knew his voice cracked, but he also knew that Noctis was more susceptible to emotion since the man rarely let it slip.  
Begrudgingly, Noctis nodded, awkwardly giving Ignis a small hug.  
“Thank you for taking care of him. Don’t hurt him…please…” He whispered before walking away towards Gladio.  
“I will text you immediately if I need anything, keep communications open, and for the love of the Six, do NOT come back unless I tell you to.” He called after them before returning to the tent, zipping the flap up behind him. Prompto had stripped himself of his vest and shirt while he was gone, and Ignis noticed how dark the area around his nipples was, and how they had very slightly plumped in the short amount of time. His breathing was heavy but not shallow, his eyes half-lidded and mouth open slightly. Ignis was already having trouble keeping his clothes on as the heat penetrated his every fibre. Quickly stripping himself of his own shirt, he bent over Prompto to check him over.  
It took several minutes for him to convince Prompto to stop squirming so he could check his heartbeat and breathing and pupil dilation, which were almost all irregular, but Ignis’ own suppressed lust was seeing these all as normal.  
“Iggy…” The blonde moaned out, pressing a hand to the front of his pants.  
“Hush Prompto, let’s make sure you’re okay. Come on, off with the pants.” He said in a quiet tone, the heat in his groin making every task more complicated as he fumbled trying to pull down the smaller man’s pants. Thankfully, Prompto was eager to have the garments removed as he arched his hips slightly to give him some leverage. Ignis made a half-strangled sound as he inspected Prompto’s body. Something was wrong, something had gone so wrong, and he knew that creature was to blame. Prompto no longer seemed to be in any pain, but now there was a thin trail of blood that steadily streamed from a previously non-existent hole in his body, just underneath his balls. Ignis briefly wondered if that was what was causing his body to react in strange ways as well, maybe they both got hit with the blast from the monster but as it stood, he felt still in somewhat control of his own motions and body, at least enough to pour some water on the handkerchief and begin wiping at the extra anatomy on the smaller man, earning small mewls from him. Pursing his lips, Ignis repositioned his body until he was laying down, manually moving the gunner’s legs until his knees were up and his heels were firmly on the ground. The advisor, with the cloth in one hand, ran a finger against the new folds, eyeing where the skin had split between his balls and anus.  
For the time being, he ignored the blonde’s erection which was beaded with precum, standing up with need.  
“I fear that I did not ask you beforehand and simply assumed I had been allowed, but may I examine you more intimately, Prompto?” He breathed, ignoring the pulsing between his legs.  
“Yes, oh Astrals please do.” Prompto moaned loudly, bucking his hips upwards which made Ignis grin and chuckle.  
“Eager now, aren’t we?” He purred, before sticking a finger slowly in the new folds. The bleeding was much less than it had been earlier, but it was still incredibly slick. Feeling his own member twitch in anticipation, he moved his finger along the walls inside Prompto, putting pressure against him in various ways as the boy hummed and groaned with every small motion. Ignis couldn’t control it anymore, he outwardly moaned along with Prompto’s noises, feeling his need pulse almost painfully against the confines of his pants. His glasses were starting to get slightly fogged from his heavy breathing, and even Prompto noticed how his breath teased the fine hairs along his bare legs.  
“I…I need it…so bad, Iggy.” Prompto moaned, hips lifting up to emphasis his point. His dick was now dripping precum over his lower belly and a small amount of a thick, clear liquid seeped from his new opening, down Ignis’ finger still inside.  
Extracting said finger, Ignis held it up to indicate he would only be a moment, as he unzipped the tent just enough to poke his head out of and looked to see if the Regalia was gone. It was, and the sun was well above the horizon line now. He wasn’t too sure what time it was, but it was definitely the daytime now, no risk of monsters.

Zipping the tent back up, Ignis took his phone out of his pocket and put it on the opposite side of the tent, where his shirt lay discarded before stripping off his pants and briefs before tossing them over into the discard pile as well. The two man lay almost completely in the nude, with exception of Prompto’s wristband and socks, and Ignis’ necklace and glasses.  
He saw Prompto eyeing his dick and he gave a few tantalizing strokes to tease him, but something felt different, and maybe he was imagining things, but in some areas, it seemed almost thicker, or at least the skin felt more firm.  
Shrugging it off, as he needn’t get distracted by something he may or may not be hallucinating; he stopped himself before he got too into it, and moved to crouch over Prompto.  
“How would you like me?” He asked in a husky voice, his accent thick with lust as he stared at the younger man with a deep lust in his eyes. It was unmistakable what that twinkle meant as he smirked downwards.  
“Right in here Iggy.” Prompto murmured, dragging his hand over the new slit while slowly covering his dick as well, spreading the precum across his torso. Ignis made a rather inappropriate noise at the sight of his soon to be lover so direct and lewd before him. Positioning himself above Prompto so they were face to face, he leaned forward to capture his lips in a deep and desperate kiss before slowly edging his dick inside Prompto, using one of his hands as guidance.  
Prompto moaned into the kiss, all of his senses elated as the intrusion was totally unlike the feeling of his partners fingers; this was much thicker and spread his lower lips wide. Even Ignis had to stop for a moment as the clenching heat threatened to push him overboard. It wasn’t until Prompto arched up, baring his neck, which Ignis could not help but bite down on with enough pressure and suction to leave a nasty red mark. He had almost forgotten the task at hand as the blonde man writhed underneath him, pushing down with his hips and Ignis began slowly moving again.

It took several moments until he was fully inside; encased by the velvet texture and surrounding warmth. He had to take a moment before adjusting himself for fear that any sudden movement may cause this to be over far quicker than anticipated.  
“P-please move, Iggy.” Prompto purred, softly squeezing his internal muscles around Ignis’ dick, as the older man moaned in response, he simultaneously got lost in the sounds the gunner made. The high-pitched moans and soft, breathless calls of his name as he set a slow pace; not wanting to get too ahead of himself, even if his dick was basically screaming at him to pound Prompto into the ground. He thrust carefully, listening to every hitch of breath and every small whimper or mewl for any sound of pain or discomfort, but after a short while he stopped knowing what sound came from him or from his lover.

Prompto wrapped his legs around Ignis’ hips, goading him to go faster, and he complied wordlessly, thrusting into his partner with a renewed sense of urgency, pressing their lips together as he bucked wildly, feeling his lovers dick trapped between their bodies, the friction no doubt doing wonders for the younger man.  
As the gunner moaned, Ignis took the opportunity to slide his tongue across the line of their lips and infiltrated Prompto’s mouth, grazing over teeth and tongue alike. Their breath mingled, the heat intensifying their lust, creating a new sort of passion between them. Ignis couldn’t help but moan back, and it was a sound that Prompto never wanted to forget.  
His thrusts grew more frantic as the coiling heat enveloped his whole body, electrifying every one of his nerves. It caused his toes to curl and his breath to come out in shuddering waves which passing along to Prompto and earning him in return some quivering cries as the younger man snaked a hand in between their bodies so he could stroke himself, which Ignis saw and immediately stopped him from doing.  
He pulled away from him, eyes glazed over in wanton need as he grabbed a hold of the gunner’s dick and stroked in long, languid tugs, contrary to his frenzied thrusts.  
“H-harder…” He moaned, and Ignis was quick to comply, shifting up and grabbing both of his wrists in his free hand and pinning them above his head, using it as a brace as he growled deep in his throat, thrusting his hips harder into the blonde, who practically screamed his name in his throes of passion.  
The fervency of their love making was intense; they both lost complete control of their senses as every sound and feeling overwhelmed them. Ignis could feel himself getting close to completion as he bent back down and latched his teeth to the side of Prompto’s neck, biting and sucking hard, knowing he was going to leave one hell of a mark as he continued to bite fiercely, encouraged by Prompto’s increasingly vocal cries.  
He could feel his orgasm approaching, but suddenly felt something abnormal; his dick felt…inflated almost, feeling the drag of each thrust increase as the new, bulbous portion stretched Prompto wider than he had been, feeling his walls clench around him in a whole new way. It was intense to say the least.

Panting heavily, Prompto arched his back and called out Ignis’ name, driving his hips down to meet him at every thrust. The strokes on his dick grew more frantic as Ignis knew he wasn’t going to last long.  
“Fill me, Ignis, don’t stop!” He cried, voice breaking as Ignis growled in acknowledgement, pressing their lips together as he thrust harder than before, the knot in his penis growing and finally filling Prompto up all the way, locking them together so he was no longer able to thrust the whole way.  
“Oh, oh God, Ignis. Iggy, come on, fill me.” He moaned out, breaking their kiss, the knot obviously not discouraging him as he continued to thrust back wildly against Ignis’ less frantic movements. As much as Ignis wanted to release his load, he knew he had to finish Prompto off first, as he pressed their equally sweaty foreheads together, eyesight blurred as they stared into each others eye’s. He felt Prompto’s abdomen clench as he pumped him faster, feeling his dick begin to thicken and keen as he came tumbling off the edge of completion.  
“IGNIS!” He screamed at the top of his lungs before groaning as cum poured between Ignis’ fingers, dripping and puddling onto his stomach, and within seconds Ignis pressed his whole body against Prompto as he growled through clenched teeth, his own orgasm shattering his whole being. He felt the waves of built up tension release throughout his whole body, causing his limbs to shake with exertion as he felt his own ecstasy filling up his younger lover.  
They both stayed in that position for several minutes afterwards, panting heavily as they tried to even out their breathing. Ignis had subtly tried to remove himself from his partner, but found themselves tied together still. He removed his hand from Prompto’s wrists, bringing them up to his lips and kissing them softly. His other hand unclenching from his dick, feeling the resistance from the partially dried semen as he made a face and wiped it off on Prompto’s pants that lay beside them, making a mental note to do all the laundry before Noctis and Gladio return.  
They remained silent except for their breathing for a few more minutes until Ignis very carefully positioned their bodies so they were both on their sides, facing each other as they were still connected at the groin.  
“So…” Prompto sighed, “Think we’re cured?” He smiled, bringing his hands up behind Ignis’ head and tangling his fingers through the soft brown hair of his lover. Ignis smiled and gave him a quick peck.  
“Let’s wait a day or so, at least to see if…well, that heals up. If it doesn’t, we may need to get some external help. But for now, let’s just…we’ll see how today goes.” Ignis yawned, nestling up to Prompto, the long night they had finally catching up to the both of them as he felt the blonde bury his face in his hair. Although Prompto had plenty of questions and concerns, he didn’t bother voicing them and soon they both sighed in contentment and drifted off to a nice, sated sleep.

Ignis was the first to rouse awake, his arms still loosely draped over Prompto, and they were both still very much naked in the tent. Dazed and disoriented, he flung his arm over to try to grab his phone, barely reaching it with the tips of his fingers and half throwing, half dragging it over to himself. He turned the screen on and saw that he missed 10 texts from Noctis with varying degrees of neediness.

‘Hey specs, just checking in.’  
‘Heeeey Ignis, how’s he doing?’  
‘Ignis please respond.’  
‘IGNIS’  
‘Gladio won’t let me leave the hotel so please just let me know he’s okay.’  
‘Text me.’  
‘Call me’  
‘-blank-‘  
‘-blank-‘  
‘…Are YOU okay?’  
Smiling to himself he quickly typed up a short message back.  
‘Sorry your highness, I left my phone on mute to not disturb him, he is asleep at the moment. Will let you know if condition worsens or improves.’ And sent. He hoped that would be enough, and sure enough within thirty seconds he had a thumbs up emoticon pop up on his screen from Noctis.  
Checking the time, he realized they had been preoccupied for almost the whole day as it was now the very late afternoon. Frowning, and realizing their sleep schedule may be damaged for a while, Ignis put down his phone and placed a tender kiss on Prompto’s cheek.  
“Wake up Darling.” He whispered with a soft lilt in his voice as he pulled away from his new lover. No sense in denying what had happened, but he wasn’t sure how permanent this would be.  
Brow furrowing, Prompto grumbled and slowly opened his eyes, yawning loudly as he did so, lifting his arms above his head and stretching out his back.  
“H-hey Iggy. How’s it going?” He asked, blushing as he began to remember the events of the morning.  
“Gosh…that sure was something, wasn’t it?” He laughed nervously, realizing that they were both still completely naked. He suppressed the urge to cover himself immediately.  
“It sure was, but most importantly, how are you feeling?” Ignis’ voice was low, and he sat up, only just realizing that his now flaccid penis no longer sported any sort of knot or bulb anymore.  
“I’m…okay, I guess. Have some stomach pain but I’m sure that’s just leftover from the other day.” He chuckled and rolled onto his back, looking up at the tent ceiling.  
“May I check you over?” Ignis enquired, ever the gentleman.  
“You don’t even have to ask.” Prompto smiled as his heart fluttered slightly. How he wished that Ignis felt the same as he did, he didn’t want to have a one-night stand or anything, not that he could really complain since they were both under the influence of that weird creature. Still, he hoped it could last.

Ignis moved Prompto’s knee out of the way so he could sneak his hand down between the gunner’s legs, eyeing over the limbs to ensure that he knew exactly what he was touching. Yup, the new genitalia was still there, as wet as ever. He grinned to himself as he saw that the wetness included his semen, still seeping from Prompto’s body. Not entirely sure if he himself had been ‘cured’ of this mystery toxin, he allowed himself those lewd thoughts.  
“Keep poking me like that and I’ll be begging for another round, Iggy.” Prompto breathed, but his voice had hitched slightly. He hadn’t been able to hide the way his face scrunched up and his abdomen clenched suddenly, although the wave seemed to pass quickly. Ignis shook his head and placed a very tender kiss on his lover’s chest, just above a pliable pink nipple.  
“Are you in pain, darling?” Ignis asked, raising a hand to Prompto’s belly, not quite touching it as he wasn’t sure if it would hurt his partner.  
“N-no…well, it…ah, it comes and goes. You can touch if you want…maybe the pressure will help.” Prompto placed his own hand on his side, rubbing just above his hip. Ignis took a more direct approach and settled down right on top of his belly and sucked in a breath when he noticed that the skin was a lot firmer than he had noticed before. Taking extra care to not place too much pressure on his stomach, Ignis massaged the area with the fingertips, but only for a few seconds until Prompto groaned loudly, biting his lip as he was obviously stifling further noises.  
“This doesn’t seem right.” Ignis frowned, until he saw in the corner of his eye that Prompto’s dick had hardened and rested up in a nest of soft blonde curls.  
“It feels right.” Prompto mewled, wriggling his hips in that tauntingly lustful way that he had not hours earlier. Ignis could feel his own member aching up back in longing as he rolled his eyes and kept investigating his lover’s body before even considering allowing them to roll around, sweaty and tangled in each other’s grasp. Even though his body was strongly arguing against this.  
“Whilst I don’t disagree that it may feel right at the time, I am still very cautious. Forgive me darling, I just do not wish to cause you any harm.” Ignis noticed how Prompto’s fingers curled harder in his side, yet his face betrayed no pained emotion.  
“You won’t. Iggy, please.” Prompto bit his lip and sniffed a bit, putting on quite the show for Ignis, who rolled his eyes and began to position himself over top of Prompto’s body.  
“You’re absolutely positive that you don’t hurt?” He asked as he laid one hand on the firm spot on his lover’s stomach, the other hand to his side, propping himself up.  
“I’m sure.” Prompto moaned, arching his back and tilting his knees to give Ignis more room.  
Sighing, Ignis allowed his lust to consume him once more as he drowned in the ecstasy and deep, throaty moans.

**

It was morning again when they woke for the second time. Ignis’ internal clock had been thoroughly thrown off track as he reached for his phone, not even bothering to open the multitude of messages left by Noctis. Thankfully it seemed to be a pretty normal time, after dawn but at a time which wasn’t terribly unusual. Prompto seemed to be stirring beside him so he smiled and ran a hand down the lithe body, quickly his morning bliss turned to panic as he felt an unusual bump…  
“Prompto.” He whispered through clenched teeth, rolling over and his eyes widened at the sight in front of him. The blonde man yawned and stared lovingly at Ignis.  
“Good morning Iggy.” He smiled, but grew worried as he saw the expression on his lover’s face.  
“W-what’s wrong?” He asked in a hushed tone, heart sinking and he began to feel slightly nauseous. Subconsciously, he pressed a hand to his stomach to alleviate some of the pressure when he felt what had Ignis in such a shock.  
“Oh Gods…” He hissed, looking down at himself. Ignis swallowed hard, eyes not moving from the now large bump protruding from Prompto’s abdomen.  
“Do you think it’s from…what we did?” He asked quietly, and Ignis shook his head in reply.  
“If…if what we’re dealing with is truly a case of…pregnancy…” He sneered as he said that word, “Then I doubt it normally comes about so soon after intercourse. By the Six, Prompto, you look already well into a third trimester.” He lifted a shaking hand as if he were heavily contemplating touching the bump.

Prompto sat up, and then almost regretted it as the wave of nausea rolled over him and the urge to vomit was high. Ignis seemed to sense the panic rising from him and without thinking, he grabbed a plastic bag that had they had gotten the last time they went to the store and held it open as Prompto covered his mouth as if trying to dam it.  
He came up with nothing however, as if he willed away the sensation through sheer unwillingness to embarrass himself in front of Ignis alone. Breathing heavily, he propped himself up and ran a hand down his front again, taking time to put pressure in various areas of his stomach. He groaned loudly and his lower lip quivered, tears threatening to form and fall.  
Ignis, seeing Prompto is such distress, got over his almost fear of what was happening to his friend, and placed his hand over top of Prompto’s, rubbing his thumb over the taut belly skin.  
“I’m just going to…send a quick message to Noct to make sure they don’t return unexpectedly. Then we can figure this out.” He said in a very hushed tone before turning away to grab his phone. Prompto made a distressed sound and reached out to grab at Ignis’ arms.  
“Please don’t tell him, Ignis, please.” He begged, his face full of more pleading than Ignis had ever seen before, and he felt his heart ache further.  
“Oh darling, I wasn’t…I promise you, I would never embarrass you in such a way. No, my dear.” He cooed, leaning forward to place a chaste kiss on his partners forehead.  
“I was just going to say we have run into a medical complication and you require bedrest. Nothing more.” He further stated, listening as Prompto’s panicked breathing evened out and he nodded softly.  
Ignis went and sent his brief message to Noctis,  
‘Ran into a small hiccup. Prompto is on immediate bedrest and must not be disturbed. Stay where you are, I will update you as necessary.’  
And set it back to mute and threw it back into the corner as he turned his full attention back to Prompto and his overstuffed belly.  
“Will you permit me to touch you? I just wish to inspect you to see exactly what we’re dealing with.” He asked, looking into his lover’s eyes, his expression softening as Prompto’s worried expression made him want to protect him more than ever.  
“Of course.” He said meekly, and laid back down, one hand at the top of his belly and the other on his chest. Ignis kissed the tops of both hands and then placed a small kiss on top of his belly, then laid his hands on either side of the taut stomach. He ran his fingers up and town the bulge, noticing it was almost perfectly spherical and uniform in firmness. Although he had virtually no experience with actual pregnant women; he had assumed that this, being a bulge not forming slowly over the course of 7 or so months, was not how it was supposed to feel.  
Curious, he used one hand to carefully part Prompto’s legs, scanning him over underneath to see that the feminine slit was still there. He desperately feared that what was going on was not only incredibly mystical in power and source; but would result in an unnecessarily awkward end to their group.

“This may be a ridiculous question, darling, but humour me. How do you feel?” He asked, raking his fingers back up Prompto’s stomach. The blondes breathe hitched at the sensation and bit his bottom lip briefly.  
“Full…and kind of sick. It’s like I ate a bunch of rocks.” He gave a sad excuse of a laugh and huffed a bit as Ignis saw the tight stretch of skin shudder a bit.  
“Fascinating…” Ignis marvelled at the sight, running his fingers over it again and pressing more kisses along its expanse. Prompto frowned as his stomach shuddered again, another wave of nausea passing over him.  
“It feels like it’s getting heavier.” He muttered in a groan, clutching both hands underneath his belly, trying to massage the sort skin there. Ignis traced small circles around its entirety, nuzzling Prompto’s neck with a soft noise of comfort.  
“I should go make you something to eat, maybe that’s contributing to your discomfort.” He moved away with a pang of regret, grabbing his discarded pants and tugging them on. He noticed as Prompto watched him silently, almost forlorn at the loss of comfort.  
“I’ll be right back, darling.” He kissed his fingertips and then dragged them over Prompto’s stomach before he unzipped the tent, slipping out into the morning light.  
He hated leaving Prompto alone, even if he was just outside of the tent, but this strange condition frightened him in a way he never expected to feel. It was surreal and almost completely baffling, and he would be lying if he said he wasn’t horrified to near sickness of the thoughts and implications of what has happened over the past 32 hours.  
He tried to put that out of his head as he cooked up a small but healthy breakfast of eggs, toast and small strips of meat left over from their last big hunt. It only took about 15 minutes or so, and when it was done, he portioned it onto a couple plates and brought it over to the tent.  
He almost dropped both of the dishes however, when he laid eyes on Prompto and noticed that his stomach had undeniably expanded in size. It wasn’t cartoonishly unrealistic in size, but it was still larger than it was fifteen minutes ago, and that combined with the vulgar noises that came from the blonde’s lips made Ignis blush deeply.  
“P-prompto…” He whispered, sitting down beside his friend, setting the plates out of the way as he leaned forward and cupped Prompto’s cheek, trying to anchor him perhaps back to reality, whatever reality was anymore.  
Several seconds passed and Prompto opened his eyes, looking at Ignis through half-lidded eyes.  
“Iggy…” He breathed back, hands wrapped around his stomach as he tried to roll over on his side. Ignis caught the motion and gently helped maneuver his body, placing one of the extra pillows underneath the bulge.  
“Do you feel well enough to eat?” He asked, leaning Prompto up against a pile of their used clothes, bringing the plates closer.  
The gunner looked thoughtful for a moment, as if he was going to turn the offer down, but decided against it as he took the plate from Ignis and picked at the food.  
After another couple minutes, he seemed to have made up his mind and began shovelling food into his face. Ignis smiled and ate his food, now comfortable as Prompto was responding positively to the nutrition.  
They sat in a comfortable silence when Ignis thought guiltily that he should text Noctis. He reached for his phone and sent off a short message.  
‘He ate some breakfast. Still incredibly sick, but he may come around later. Will keep you updated.’

And sent.

He hoped that his texts weren’t too vague, but vague enough where he didn’t want to come rushing back to the haven.  
Prompto brought him back to reality as he set the plate down, smiling shyly at Ignis.  
“Thank you.” He said, stretching out his back as Ignis slid the dishes into a corner, keeping this area as much of a nest as possible for Prompto’s comfort. He had no idea what to expect next and didn’t want to chance leaving the tent for any reason.  
“Are you sore?” Ignis questioned, instinctively reaching out to graze his fingers along Prompto’s arm. Looking somewhat guilty, Prompto nodded and blushed. Ignis crawled up behind his lover and moved him into a more comfortable laying position, his hand grazing his belly. His heart twinged slightly at the motion as he realized how domestic this all seemed. A thin veil over his eyes gave him a glimpse of what he could have…or at least could have had had he not been a glorified wet-nurse to the Insomnian prince. Although this was not exactly what he had envisioned for his life, being a homosexual, but the sentiment was there. A normal life with a partner and child on the way, oh how his heart hurt at the thought.  
Prompto must have noticed his hesitation as he turned his head to look over his shoulder.  
“You…doing okay?” He asked quietly, bringing Ignis back to the present.  
“Yes. Just thinking, I’m sorry darling.” Ignis kissed Prompto’s shoulder and brought his hands up to caress his shoulder blades firmly, although with one hand underneath his body it was a bit hard to properly dig into the muscles.  
He listened as Prompto moaned and arched into the touches, both firm and soft as they danced along knots and tense areas.  
He moved his hands awkwardly down Prompto’s spine, trying to cover every patch of skin possible, even if it were one-handed, but Prompto didn’t seem to mind.  
When Ignis ran out of skin on his back, he began slowly kneading the blonde’s round buttocks, enjoying the quivers in Prompto’s mewls that he was able to elicit.  
He wasn’t sure what time it was when he noticed all the small fingertip shaped red marks that dotted his lover’s entire body and decided to stop, but placed a kiss to the nape of his neck.  
“How are you feeling now, darling?” He asked in a slightly husky voice. Prompto grinned up over his shoulder and nodded awkwardly.  
“I’m great babe. Is there anything I can do for you?” He asked in a small voice, and whilst Ignis appreciated the sentiment; he was far more concerned over Prompto’s well being.  
“Just rest and relax. That’s all I need.” He smiled, placing more kisses along Prompto’s shoulder blades.  
They laid together in that spooning position for a very long time, long enough where Ignis’ entire right shoulder and arm had gone numb. He had been tracing lazy circles and figures with his left hand around various parts of Prompto’s body, and he was sure that the younger man had fallen asleep sometime during their cuddling session.  
However, the peace was ultimately short lived, in the grand scheme of things, as he not only heard the immediate gasp from the blonde; but felt the convulsing beginning in his abdomen.  
He would be lying if he said it didn’t freak him out.

Aligning his priorities, Ignis sat up and immediately moved Prompto onto his back, holding his belly in one hand and cradling the back of his head with his other, albeit numb, hand.  
“Did that hurt?” He asked, unable to conceal the concern underneath his normally cool tone. Prompto didn’t speak, and the tears that welled in his eyes was answer enough as Ignis felt a strange tightening sensation ripple underneath the skin once again. He couldn’t stop the hammering in his chest, nor could he stop the panic bubbling in his chest, but he managed to supress it enough to keep focused on Prompto, who seemed to be in considerable pain.  
“Ig-Iggy…” His voice was breathless; words cracked as he groaned loudly, pressing down on top of his abdomen, fingers almost clenching into the skin. Feeling like his heart was breaking as he was unable to actually help his partner and instead sat there practically gawking at him behind his lenses. With shaking hands, he parted Prompto’s knees whilst his eyes resisted but eventually glanced up at his genitalia. He didn’t know if he wanted to vomit or cry at the sight of the two pink lips parting ever so slightly in front of him. He assumed this is what was going to happen the moment Prompto started gaining a large belly almost immediately after their consummation, but that didn’t mean he was at all prepared.  
“IGNIS!” Prompto screamed loudly, bringing Ignis right back to reality. He hastily reached over and grabbed one of Prompto’s hands, the blonde squeezed it so tightly he likened it to being in a vice.  
He adjusted his body so that he was sitting in between Prompto’s legs, on his knees in front of the younger man. His free hand caressed one of his lover’s thighs in a gentle manner as he whispered words of comfort to help try to soothe the physical distress that Ignis could still see quite visibly raking over the taut skin.

“I’m here, darling. It’s going to be okay. We got this, you got it. You can do it. I believe in you.” He murmured, over and over with variations thrown in for good measure as the grip in his hand slowly began to loosen over time.  
Curiously; the contractions seemed to be increasing in frequency, but Prompto’s once scrunched up in pain expression relaxed somewhat into something a bit more…collected, and it did not escape his notice the way that his dick seemed to harden somewhat. Half heartedly as it may be, it was making an effort to rise, which drew an eyebrow from Ignis, although he had to admit this whole thing was still a complete mystery to him so who was he to judge?  
He noticed the sick hole widen again slightly and he caught a glimpse of…something, but he couldn’t tell definitively. Biting his tongue, he leaned over and pressed kisses to the insides of both of Prompto’s thighs, hoping that the gesture came off as loving as he had intended. He needn’t worry too much, however, as the sigh that Prompto released was sure to indicate such feeling.

Without any warning, however, his whole body shivered and shuddered as he moaned loudly, clenching his teeth, his lower lips parting further, and Ignis was able to see a dark shape appearing inside him.  
With a new sense of confusion, Ignis leaned over his partner to grab his small bag with a small amount of medical supplies, cleaning his hands off with a wet wipe, just so he didn’t get any dirt in there, he lowered a hand to the trembling hole.  
“Prompto my dear, I’m not…I’m rather curious as to what’s going on. May I use my hand to inspect?” He asked quietly, knowing full well that Prompto was in no position to say no, but he insisted on asking for consent anyway.  
“Yessss” He hissed, teeth still clenched as Ignis gingerly pressed a finger into him, a warm liquid seeping out and coating his finger. He wasn’t disgusted at the prospect, but he certainly did wish to wash his hands fully after this was over. He wanted until he felt the internal muscles contract again, and when they did, he sunk his finger in further and it didn’t take long at all until he hit a blockage, something that had definitely not been here earlier.  
“You’re doing great, sweet heart, keep doing what you’re doing, your body knows what to do.” He muttered, knowing his inflection seemed less genuine as his curiosity overtook him slightly for the time being.  
He ran his finger as best as he could across the surface; it didn’t feel soft at all, in fact, it almost felt like metal. Cold, flawless, perfectly spherical as far as he could tell…maybe…maybe this wasn’t a living, breathing combination of their genes after all. He withheld exhaling that immense sigh of relief and traded it for a chaste kiss once again to Prompto’s thigh, trying to show him he was still aware of his state.

“Ignis, I don’t think this is right…” Prompto said with a quizzical tone, and Ignis couldn’t help but notice the way his penis was fully at attention, beaded with precum at the head.  
“This whole thing in general? You’re quite right, Prompto. This is far beyond what I have ever read, much less been trained for.” He smirked, hoping his lover caught the jovial tone despite his pain.  
“No, I mean…I feel…umm…” He blushed, cheeks reddening and expression slightly embarrassed until another wave hit him again. Instead of groaning in agony however, he seemed to moan with a different emotion behind it.  
“Prompto…” Ignis keened, his free hand moving from his thigh down towards Prompto’s cock, tracing the base with his forefinger before running up the vein to meet the head, gathering the precum onto his fingertip and spreading it down the pulsating member. Prompto unleashed a wild hissing sound and his back arched ever so slightly off the bed, as if he couldn’t make up his mind on what he was feeling.  
“Ignis, keep going…p-please!” He whined, toes curling into the bedroll and head tilting against the cushions. His eyes were wild as he screamed again, body almost convulsing with the contraction that swept over him. What was most shocking was feeling the way the vaginal muscles clenched yet forced the strange object inside him, along with Ignis’ finger towards the entrance. He stared in shock as the object was stretching his partner; vulva changing from a twinge of pink to a dark, sinful red colour.  
To Prompto, the stretching was the thing keeping his attention at the moment. He had felt the object make its way through his lower body, the heavy weight not unwelcome but also quite a bit more intrusive than originally intended. However, once it began to expel itself from his body, he noticed that the pain subsided almost immediately as his canal was stretched to accompany it. He rocked against the weight, feeling his muscles push against it but its grand weight was stopping it from coming out on its own. His dick twitched at the feeling, he felt so exposed, so wide and on display, yet the feeling of this thing inside of him kept him kept flooding his groin with a pooling heat. He almost lost it when Ignis started touching him, much less when he started actually jerking him off.

“Hng…Ignis…Slow down, I’m not going to…to last if you keep…” He gasped, hips rocking hard against the feeling inside him and against Ignis’ finger still probing around. The older man made no inclination to move his finger, rather he did steady his hand and then brought a second finger, making that one spread the lips apart manually as Prompto moaned at the sensation.  
“It’s…it’s coming, Iggy, it’s coming out!” He screamed, and if they had been doing anything else, Ignis may have worried about someone hearing them, but as it stood, he was so lost in the sight of Prompto, horny and breathless as this massive black shape slid smoothly down his canal and in an agonizingly slow fashion, breeched his opening.  
“Then come, Prompto.” He growled, almost unaware of what he was saying as he increased his strokes on Prompto’s dick. He felt, rather than saw, the effort that Prompto was putting in to almost try and hold the black object inside him, but when he felt his dick begin to pulsate. He had roughly three seconds to watch until Prompto cried out wildly, dick spewing come all over his engorged belly, while the weird object tumbled out of him, hitting the bedroll with a sharp “thud” sound.  
Panting, he laid down, completely spent as Ignis leaned forward to pick up the ball. Giving it a sharp flick, he heard that it was indeed metal…of what kind he had no idea, but it was just a sphere of heavy weighted metal.  
“It’s…oh by the Six, how could I be so stupid?” Ignis groaned, setting aside the metal ball and shaking his head.  
“W-what?” Prompto asked, concerned, but not leaning up to look at his partner.  
“They were used for aphrodisiacs and as mineral harvesters. Not for themselves but for humans! That’s why the practice was banned, it was cruel to humans, they weren’t concerned about the beasts themselves!” He resisted the urge to massage his temples as he knew both of his hands were totally soiled.

Prompto couldn’t work up the effort to chuckle as he felt more dense pressure in his belly, the telltale sign of another orb making its way out of him.  
“Ah- I think there’s more!” He hissed, insides a tad oversensitive after the first round, but this one proceeded a lot faster than that time, as Ignis watched, awe-struck as the way the ball passed almost right through him, as if he hardly felt it. There was no screaming, not even any resistance.  
The third was much the same, but by the fourth one, his dick was hard again and the feeling of the weight inside him made his yearning increase.  
“Do you want me to…?” Ignis questioned, vaguely gesturing towards his dick. Prompto nodded hard and moaned.  
“Yes, oh Astrals, Yes Ignis!” He panted, sweat shone across his forehead and chest as another metal orb passed through him. It was unlike any sensation he had ever even imagined. The strokes to his dick weren’t hindering the feeling either, as the familiar sensation and relief from that combined with the dull ache in his entrance from the stretching combined into a beautiful, orgasmic rush that perfectly entwined pain and pleasure.  
He was so, oh so close to coming when he decided to postpone his climax and expelled the fourth ball from his body, living entirely on the edge of completion until he felt the fifth begin its decent.  
“Yes, oh…Ignis…I love you.” He moaned as he arched his hips, his dick thrusting into Ignis’ hold harder as the metal orb grazed against his sensitive and overworked inner muscles. Ignis was not so surprised to hear the words as he was to hear them in such an intimate moment. He could hardly believe that -that- was what Prompto was thinking about at the moment, but he smiled all the same, stroking harder now as he dared Prompto to come once again.  
He didn’t need to stress over that, however, as Prompto came with an exceptionally loud groan, the metal orb sliding out of him with little force as Ignis picked it up and set it with the others. He rubbed Prompto’s thigh with his hand and swirled little hearts on the sweat coated skin.

“I love you too, Prompto.” He whispered, unsure if the blonde heard him until he saw his eyes sparkle up at him.  
The blonde was panting, chest rising and falling rapidly as he tried to regain his composure somewhat, at least enough to see exactly what he had been pushing out of his body for the past hour or two.  
Ignis was in no hurry as he sat up, knees stiffer than he imagined they would be, but he moved without complaint as he settled in beside Prompto and brought their lips together briefly while he nestled his face into the crook of his lovers neck, despite its slick sheen, and continued to whisper sweet sentiments in his ear.  
“You’re so beautiful.” He muttered, and felt Prompto sigh completely into his touch. He rubbed Prompto’s stomach absently, noticing already how much smaller it seemed. He was definitely not as slender as before, but he figured they would wait and see what would happen to that. Worst case scenario, they would do some extra private training before it was necessary for him to be shirtless around the other two.  
“Hey…Ignis?” Prompto asked, hands finding the older man’s and squeezing them.  
“Yes, darling?” Ignis hummed, keeping his hand in Prompto’s as he let his legs gently slide against the back of his lover’s lean legs.  
“Thank you…for everything. For caring for me…” He sunk his chin down into his chest, and Ignis was unable to see him. Slightly worried, Ignis leaned his body up and kissed a solid trail from his ear to his shoulder, and partially down his arm.  
“Absolutely any time, Prompto.” He said earnestly, cradling the smaller body against his, hoping to ease Prompto’s new discomfort.  
“Well…what I’m worried about…or rather, what I was thinking…umm, I mean, if you’re not too worried about…well, the other guys…umm…do you…do you maybe want to…date?” Ignis knew Prompto was blushing wildly, just by his tone. The older man let out a small huff and hugged Prompto close.  
“Of course. I daresay I highly doubt I would ever find someone to which this level of intimacy would ever happen to again. Besides, I wasn’t lying Prompto, I do love you.” He knew it wasn’t the after effects of the weird toxin speaking, he truly did love the small blonde gunner that he held in his arms, and it relieved him to know that this whole experience had only strengthened their bond rather than make them unbearably awkward around each other. Chuckling at the notion, Ignis yawned and let themselves lie in relative quietness for as long as Prompto needed.

**

It was just past nightfall when Ignis got up to check on the strange metal orbs, taking them all in his arm, he left the tent to go wash them off in the very nearby stream, as well as their soiled clothes and bedrolls, and pillows, and two washcloths, one to clean Prompto, and the other to wipe down the bottom of the tent. He was down there for a solid half hour, and as much as he hated being out past nightfall, the light from the haven was strong enough that he felt safe enough to do this meager amount of work without threat from daemons.  
When he came back into the tent, he quickly wiped down the floor of the tent, and then allowed Prompto to lay back down so he could clean him up with the clean cloth. The blonde man shivered slightly at the cool touch, but sighed in relief after he was done and he just felt so much cleaner.  
Ignis noticed, however, that the extra slit down below had already seemed to be patching itself up, the lips almost sealed together as he ran the cloth between the slits.  
He smiled, but refused to let further signs of joy pass over him, as he didn’t want to make Prompto uncomfortable.  
When that was done, he tied a long string between the two lengthwise ends of the tent and draped their damp, but cleaned, clothes over the line. It would have to do and they would have to cuddle to keep warm tonight, but Ignis was confident that that would hardly be an issue.

He had just laid out the freshly cleaned bedrolls, dried with one of their swimming towels, when Prompto blurted out,  
“I love you Ignis.”  
And Ignis couldn’t help but laugh, turning towards him and clasping his shoulder, looking him dead set in the eyes.  
“I love you too, Prompto.” He replied, and watched as Prompto’s face crinkled in happiness.  
“Good, I just wanted to make sure you didn’t change your mind.” He said, reaching for one of the bedrolls.  
“Oh you silly boy, you can’t get rid of me that easily.” He shook his head and reached for his phone to type out a message to Noctis.  
‘I think his fever is breaking. Will let you know in the AM if I can get some more food into him or not.’ And sent.  
“We’ve spent the grand majority of the past two days sleeping, do you realize that this is more sleep than we’re liable to get in a week normally?” Ignis chuckled, and then eyed the metal orbs in the corner of his vision.  
“Should we sell those before the other two come back, or should we say we found them?” He pondered out loud, knowing Prompto would want to take a less direct approach.  
“Hmm, well I think they would get suspicious if we told them we found them, considering I was supposed to be like, dying or something. And we don’t have the car and who knows where the nearest trader would be. How about we worry about it tomorrow and you can just hold me close for now?” Prompto beamed when Ignis wordlessly clutched him in his arms, the two nestled together as if they had been joined at the hip, instead of just the new couple that they were.  
“Alright then, in the morning it is.” He muttered before he heard Prompto already softly snoring.

**

The morning held a couple new surprises for the pair; first off, Prompto’s stomach had almost completely shrunk back to normal size. He was still very slightly chubbier but it was hardly noticeable, especially with clothes on. The second was that the odd slit underneath his balls was back to being one solid strip of flesh. Two wonderful revelations that took the remaining stress and pressure off of their shoulders when it came to how to tell Noctis and Gladio what happened.  
They had agreed to stick to the story of Prompto being violently ill, and not divulging any personal secrets, even going to far as to cover up their new relationship, although they both agreed that they would drop very small hints once a week so that when they did reveal their relationship, it was several months down the road and this whole incident would be long forgotten.  
Prompto was only a little uneasy with that arrangement until Ignis promised they would share hotel rooms together and steal tender kisses whenever possible.  
With the trouble out of the way, they both changed into their fresh clothes and Ignis sent a text to Noctis.  
‘Good news, he seems to have recovered. Feel free to come back whenever you’d like and we can continue our journey.’ And sent.  
The response was absolutely immediate this time, a smiling emoticon and the word ‘YES’ in large capital letters.  
He shortly received another text.  
‘On our way, see you in an hour or two.’

Knowing how fast Noctis was going to drive, he would bet that they had an hour at the MOST, but he didn’t argue, choosing instead to shower Prompto with kisses and soft, yearning touches before the pair took down all the camping equipment so they didn’t have to get the other two men to help.  
They finished quicker than Ignis thought, so they sat in their camp chairs, facing each other, Ignis with a can of Ebony and Prompto with a mug of hot cocoa, sharing these last few moments of bliss.

Ignis new this was only the beginning of a new and wonderful chapter, and for the first time in his entire life, he was grateful that no one listened to him as he tried to stop them from going on that hunt.


End file.
